


In the End

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: "Sooner or later both of us will probably wind up dead."





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all sorry about this one.. I actually don't really like how it turned out, I changed a lot of things from my original idea and not for the better imo but I wanted to finish it as best as I could and share it anyway. But yeah, needless to say I think my experiment of painting with a cold-colored base didn't work because it didn't look so bad in the sketch. And I know that's not how blood works but let's just say I went the artsy (coughtlazycough) route X'D But urgh I don't know, there's a lot of things I don't like about it and I got frustrated but I didn't want to just scrap it. 
> 
> Anyway about this picture.. So, a part of me really wanted the show to just end with both of them dying together like they were always prepared to do. That neither Harold or John managed to sacrifice themselves for the other and that in the end they just accepted that both of them were totally ready to die for the cause and that they had worked and lived together all that time so dying together was okay too and there was nowhere else they'd rather be.   
> In this scenario, they've defeated the bad guys at the last minute but they're also going to die. And the Machine and their mission can go on and be run by Root and Shaw and other numbers they had saved over the years who have the resources and skills and emotional baggage and time on their hands to make it work like it was kinda suggested in some last episodes if I remember correctly. 
> 
> Alternatively, another ending could be that they survive somehow but the Machine makes them retire (after lots and lots of effort) and they both eventually realize that their mission is in very capable hands and their purpose can just be being happy with each other. They move somewhere nice and secluded and live happily ever after. The End.   
> (There is a reason I'm not writing fics) X'D


End file.
